Full
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: "Segendut-gendutnya badanku, masih gendut lagi cintaku padamu." / LenxMayu / A collaboration fict by Panda Dayo and KaizumiAyame /RECEH DETECTED


Mayu membenci cermin.

Lebih tepatnya, ia benci berhadapan dengan cermin. Kalau bayangannya di sana kelihatan lebih cantik–atau bahkan lebih kurus–sih, tidak apa-apa. Apalagi ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa "bayanganmu di cermin 7 kali lebih cantik dibandingkan sosok aslimu".

Lha, kalau begitu Mayu yang sebenarnya 7 kali lebih jelek? Padahal tubuh sudah serupa gumpalan daging begini, harus menerima fakta kalau wajahnya juga tidak bisa menyelamatkan penampilan fisiknya.

 _Nyesek_ abis.

Biasanya, teman-teman sekelasnya (yang tubuhnya lebih proporsional) akan berputar di depan cermin sambil bertanya "Cermin, cantikan aku atau dia?"

Mungkin kalau Mayu yang bertanya, pertanyaannya akan menjadi "Cermin, bisa nggak modifikasi badan aku?"–biar setidaknya saat _mirror selfie_ dia kelihatan lebih kurus. Lalu bisa dapat teman kencan dari _tinder_ dengan mudahnya.

Tapi realita kadang minta ditampar balik.

Tidak heran kalau cermin di kamarnya justru dihalangi dengan poster besar dengan tulisan yang tidak kalah besarnya.

"HARUS KURUS!"

Sayang, tulisan itu kalah dengan label kecil bertuliskan "makanan ringan untuk jaga-jaga" di lemari dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Full**

 **Panda Dayo x KaizumiAyame**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp**

 **[LenxMayu]**

Fanfiksi ini tidak ditujukan untuk menyindir pihak tertentu, melainkan untuk hiburan semata.

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lagi lesu? Makan ini aja biar semangat!_ "

Serius deh, Mayu tidak habis pikir kenapa makanan-makanan yang diiklankan selalu terlihat persuasif–setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Cokelat batangan yang disorot dengan kamera DSLR dan segala macam lampu mau tidak mau membuat air liurnya menetes.

Masalahnya hanya satu: modelnya.

Di komersial manapun, televisi selalu memilih model-model bertubuh kurus dan berwajah cantik. Kelihatannya makan cokelat dengan sensual, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dia akan memuntahkannya kembali?

Terbakar emosi, Mayu mengganti saluran televisi. Harapannya, tidak ada iklan-iklan makanan yang semakin menaikkan berat badannya.

 _Channel_ 10, iklan keripik kentang.

 _Channel_ 11, promosi pil penurun berat badan.

 _Channel_ 12, wisata kuliner.

 _Channel_ 13, kompetisi membuat kue–

Eh.

Tunggu.

Cepat-cepat Mayu melesat ke _channel_ 11\. Untungnya, iklan yang ditampilkan masih sama.

" _Cemas karena berat badan berlebih? Atau ingin menjaga berat badanmu? Hubungi nomor ini untuk pemesanan!_ " layar menampilkan sosok wanita gemuk yang bertransformasi menjadi beberapa kilogram lebih kurus setelah menelan beberapa butir pil. Adegan berubah beberapa detik kemudian, menunjukkan si wanita-gemuk-yang-sudah-jadi-lebih-langsing berpapasan dengan seorang pria dan berhasil memikat sang pria.

" _Langsingin, bikin semua laki-laki jadi ingin_."

 _Tagline_ komersial itu berhasil membuat wajah Mayu memanas. Juga hatinya.

.

.

"Mayu- _chan_ , itu Len!"

Pundaknya ditepuk Miku. Sekali-dua kali, Mayu masih bengong. Sibuk dengan dunia ciptaannya sendiri sehingga tidak sadar dengan sosok yang justru selama ini mampir ke mimpinya.

Mayu baru sadar ketika sosok itu sudah ada di depannya.

Len Kagamine.

Selayaknya ABG jatuh cinta sekaligus sadar (fisik) diri, Mayu spontan gelagapan. Harus ngomong apa, harus membuka percakapan dengan cara bagaimana, semuanya buyar.

"Kurasa ini punyamu," Len langsung angkat bicara sebelum akhirnya Mayu memutuskan kalimat yang ingin dia eksekusi. Tangannya menggenggam sapu tangan merah muda dengan sulaman nama dan kelas Mayu di sudut. "Terjatuh di koridor tadi."

Yang diajak bicara hanya melongo tanpa bisa bicara. Mana dia sangka kalau sapu tangan yang jatuh justru membawa berkat sebegini indahnya?

 _Ayo, Mayu–mana sopan santunmu? Cepat ucapkan terima kasih, atau tembak sekalian_!

"A-anu–" ia cepat-cepat bicara ketika Len terlihat mau meninggalkan kelasnya. Terus terang, ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata Len tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Apalagi kalau Mayu mengenakan hak tinggi.

"Kenapa kau pendek sekali?"

Kalimatnya menyerocos begitu cepat, sehingga Mayu sendiri baru sadar kalau ia salah mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Len, sama kagetnya, hanya bisa memelototi Mayu. Seolah tidak percaya kalau cewek gendut seperti Mayu berani mengata-ngatai ukuran tubuhnya.

Jawaban teman Len berhasil membuat hati Mayu mencelos.

"Setidaknya dia tidak pendek dan gendut seperti kamu."

Oke. Mayu memang salah, tapi bisakah orang itu tak menghinanya juga?

"A-ah, maaf aku—" Mayu akhirnya memilih mengucapkan maaf daripada memperpanjang masalah.

"Tidak apa, kok. Piko, ayo." Len tersenyum sambil merangkul temannya dengan berbagi senyum pepsoden. Ia juga biasa dibully sama temen segengnya, jadi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Astaga senyumnya sangat bersinar, berkilau kira kira mabushii serta selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunia Mayu.

Iya deh, iya.

Inikah pangeran yang kau kirimkan untuk Mayu, Ya Tuhan?

Bidadara yang telah kehilangan sayapnya?!

—biarkan Mayu tenggelam dalam fantasinya sejenak.

"Permisi." Len pamit.

Astaghfirullah!

Udah ganteng, ramah, baik hati, sopan lagi, siapa yang gak bakal kepincut coba.

Ya maklum, Kagamine Len memang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Desas-desusnya, keluarga Kagamine menguasai hampir lima puluh persen produksi sandal jepit di seluruh dunia. Waw, agak sedikit mengerikan juga membayangkannya.

Gak salah kalau Kagamine Len dijuluki Pangeran Sekolah walaupun dia ceb— pendek. Mayu sampai sekarang masih terpesona kepada pemuda itu, ia sendiri tidak begitu ingat kenapa ia bisa suka pada cowok yang populer itu. Hanya cinta sesaat, atau takdir kah?

Apapun itu, Mayu masih menyukainya dan mengumpulkan niat menguruskan badan demi mendapat hati gebetan. Ia pasti bisa, dan ia harus meyakini itu.

Walaupun ada iklan pudding cokelat , walaupun ada diskon telur buaya, dan sekalipun cabai banting harga, ia akan berusaha untuk meraih impian setiap gadis di dunia; dinotis oleh pujaan hatinya. Boleh dong Mayu optimis meski kemungkinannya tipis dan harapannya di ambang kritis.

"Mayu, aku bawa roti kacang, loh." Miku berlari sambil melambai ke arahnya.

—mungkin dietnya setelah ia memakan roti kacang saja.

.

Obat tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilan seratus persen. Maka Mayu membuat rute alternatif agar tak terlalu bergantung pada obat karena itu tak sehat.

Langkah pertama.

Perbanyak olahraga.

Di hari Minggu yang cerah ia akan mulai membuat gerakan perubahan bertajuk; Gebetanku gak rela kubagi-bagi (kalimatnya agak provokatif untuk memicu semangat ybs) Mayu yang selama ini tak pernah berolahraga akan segera memulai era baru di dalam hidupnya. Jogging pagi hari bukanlah masalah besar di kompleks rumahnya. Ia bisa berhenti jika merasa kelelahan. Pakaian lengkap, handuk juga telah disampirkan di pundak. Miku menemaninya latihan dilengkapi dengan properti wotagei, katanya agar energi semangatnya tersampaikan pada Mayu.

Terserah lu, dah.

Mayu sudah bertekad, dan ia takkan mundur!

"Ayo, Mayu! Kamu pasti bisa!" Miku menyemangati sahabatnya. Ia ikut berlari kecil bersama Mayu sepanjang jalan.

"Bagus, Mayu! Ayo!" Untuk meraih sesuatu, maka harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain. Kali ini Mayu mengorbankan nafasnya demi asanya.

"Mayu, a— loh?"

Sawajima Mayu tergeletak tak berdaya beberapa langkah di belakangnya

.

.

Dua hari setelah _jogging_ , Miku menyeretnya ke _fitness center_ langganan–serius, awalnya Mayu tidak habis pikir. Temannya bisa dikira cabe-cabean versi _hulk_ wanita karena demen menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang isinya rata-rata pria.

Keheranannya dijawab dengan santai. "Sekalian cuci mata boleh, kan? Hehehe. Bisa cepat kenyang juga."

 _–_ _atau mungkin temannya memang seratus persen cabe-cabean._

Kali ini Miku pakai setelan Naiki dari ikat kepala sampai sepatu. Mungkin sok-sokan di- _endorse_ akun pelangsing–membayangkannya saja Mayu trauma. Kali ini otaknya sudah berusaha fokus. Paling tidak beratnya harus turun 2 kg.

"Mesinnya kusetel di kecepatan minimum dulu, ya." Miku berlagak seperti instruktur senam abal-abal. "Nanti kupercepat sedikit-sedikit."

"Oke."

Tombol ditekan beberapa kali. Roda _treadmill_ perlahan-lahan berputar. "Ayo, Mayu!"

Mayu ikut berlari mengikuti irama musik EDM yang diputar Miku. Walaupun lambat, tapi dia sudah ngos-ngosan walaupun belum 10 menit.

Miku sih enak, tinggal pencet-pencet tombol saja. Setiap 5 menit sekali ia meningkatkan kecepatan roda _treadmill_ sambil _headbang_.

 _Mohon bersabar, ini ujian._

"M-Miku–" ngos-ngosan luar biasa. "–aku mau istirahat sebentar."

"Tidak boleh! Target kita kali ini olahraga 1 jam."– _mohon ditahan emosi –_ "Setelah ini baru boleh istirahat."

Mayu terlalu capek untuk bisa marah-marah. Otaknya dipaksakan untuk fokus–jangan, jangan kentang goreng, bisa khilaf dia nanti.

Oh iya, bayangkan wajah Len saja. Imajinasikan dirinya sudah kurus, dipeluk mesra oleh sang pujaan. Len yang super ganteng bersanding dengan Mayu yang sudah selangsing model Rahasia Victoria pasti–

"Mayu!"

Saking kagetnya dibangunkan dari ekspektasi, Mayu jadi kehilangan ritme larinya. Roda _treadmill_ yang kecepatannya sudah entah berapa menyeretnya–lebih tepatnya, membuatnya jatuh terguling sampai membentur lantai _fitness center_.

"Astaga–Mayu!" teriakan kasar sang penyanyi mengiringi adegan dramatis. "Oi, Mayu! Jangan pingsan lagi!"

Temannya mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mecengkeram pundak Miku dengan wajah nelangsa. "M-Miku…"

"Mayu, jangan mati! Kau boleh minta apa saja!"

"Miku…" arena _fitness_ berubah jadi panggung telenovela, dengan belasan laki-laki separuh telanjang sebagai penontonnya.

"…belikan aku pizza ukuran besar."

Memang sudah nasib, tubuhnya lebih cinta sama _junk food_.

.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" Mayu terisak nelangsa di meja kantin.

Bukannya tambah kurus, massa tubuh Mayu justru bertambah akibat stress. Kalau tidak pingsan setelah ber _-jogging_ ria, pasti kakinya belok ke restoran burger terdekat.

Miku hanya bisa meringis. Mau menertawakan (secara frontal), tidak tega. Mau memberi saran–percuma. Teman kesayangannya ini bisa sangat keras kepala. Sudah berapa banyak daftar yang ia tulis–dan dirobek (oleh Mayu) secara percuma karena gagal telak di usaha pertama.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar naksir Len sih, harusnya berhasil," jawab Miku sambil manyun. "Makanya, jangan ketinggian berharap!"

Ucapan Miku dibalas dengan toyoran gemas di dahi. "Bukannya mendukung malah…"

"Hoi, aku sudah mengajakmu _jogging_ , lalu _fitness_. Ditambah dengan program diet yang _harusnya_ kau jalani sekarang. Jangan salahkan aku begitu saja, dong." Miku bersedekap.

"Kemarin-kemarin juga gagal semuanya karena kau yang kurang usaha."

 _Menusuk, tapi memang nyata._

Hening sejenak. Mayu jadi tidak selera memilih menu. Memang sih, awalnya dia begitu impulsif–sampai pasang _motto_ diet segala. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kok, sulit.

"Omong-omong, Len itu hebat banget, lho." Miku angkat bicara. "Larisnya kelewatan. Tuh, dia dikelilingi lagi."

Kalimat terakhir itu otomatis membuat Mayu menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Len- _nya_ dikerubuti bagai selebriti di tengah-tengah kerumunan cewek–yang jelas proporsi tubuhnya jauh lebih indah kalau dibandingkan dengan Mayu.

Kalau dibayangkan, seperti pangeran dengan dayang-dayangnya. Apalah daya Mayu yang lebih mirip kepala koki–apalagi dia tidak bisa masak.

Mengabaikan temannya yang sibuk dengan lamunannya, Miku masih berceloteh. "Saranku ya, kalau mau menggaet Len itu tidak dengan pamer fisik, tapi perhatian. Tapi bukan perhatian seperti itu." jarinya mengacung seenaknya ke arah cewek-cewek yang dengan manjanya menggelayut di lengan Len, apalagi sok-sokan mengusap keringat Si Pangeran Sandal Jepit.

 _Ngomongnya seperti itu tapi jomblo sudah sepanjang usia._ "Tapi aku juga mau kurus…"

"Tapi kalau Len tetap mau denganmu yang masih seperti ini bagaimana? Masih mau diet?"

Pertanyaannya berhasil membungkam Mayu.

 _Tolong kasih aku rute lain_ , batinnya berbicara.

.

.

Keberuntungan tidak sedang berada di pihak Mayu kala itu. Ia kehilangan barang berharga sebut saja tiket konser idola kesayangannya, Two Okay Locks. Ia sudah berusaha mengingatnya tapi benda yang ia cari tak kunjung ditemukan, membuatnya putus asa. Ia mencari di sepanjang jalan pulang, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Aduh, padahal ada tiket gratis makan juga."

 _Sepertinya menjadi kurus hanya akan menjadi bunga tidur belaka untuk Sawajima Mayu_.

"Sawajima-san?"

Mayu menoleh, langsung mendapat serangan jantung mendadak. Tekanan darah anomaly, respirasinya tersendat karena sebuah factor x. Rasanya ingin Mayu berteriak heboh seperti para fujoshi yang baru saja mendapat asupan-

-maaf itu hanya perumpamaan.

"K-Kagamine-san?!" Mayu nyaris ambruk karena melihat gebetan tepat di depan mata. Ini keberuntungan ataukah kutukan, ya Tuhan?!

"Aku kebetulan sedang memutar, dan melihatmu. Sepertinya kau sibuk mencari sesuatu, mau kubantu?"

 _BANTU AKU BERNAFAS BISA GAK_ –by batin Mayu.

"Ti-tiket untuk menonton konserku hilang, Kagamine-san." Mayu menjawab sambil garuk-garuk kepala, pundak lutut kaki lutut kaki.

 _Kok malah jadi senam bray._

"Konser apa, Sawajima-san?" Tanya Len.

"Two Okay Locks." Mayu menunduk.

"Wah, kau penggemar mereka juga?" Len terlihat bersemangat. Mayu mengangguk kikuk. "I-iya, aku penggemar lagu-lagu mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Akan kucarikan tiketnya lagi kalau kau mau."

Senja itu tidak ada yang berbeda. Burung-burung beterbangan, kilas oranye menghiasi suasana. Awan-awan masih berserakan, menunggu malam menjemput mereka.

Sawajima Mayu pingsan di tempat.

.

 **END**

.

.

a/n

 **Aya's note:**

Ini receh banget, ya? Berterimakasihlah pada **Panda Dayo** yang berhasil membuat cerita ini jadi receh berkualitas(?)

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kesampaian untuk nulis Vocaloid. Tapi jauh banget dari ekspektasi kalau ternyata bakal nulis dengan _genre_ begini.

Bisa ditebak bagian saya–atau bagian Panda–yang mana aja?

Xoxo,

Ayame

 **Panda's note:**

terima kasih sudah tahan membaca sampai selesai recehan tidak berkelas ini. kedua kalinya kolab dan kali ini sama ayam yeyyy #G. semoga enjoy dan ga muntah, ilfil, impotensi dan— #laludicutkarenamakantempat.

terima kasih sudah membaca uhuhu


End file.
